Inidrect I Love You
by bluefairy17
Summary: There is always another way of saying 'I Love You' to the man you love.


**Indirect I Love You**

Ever since they were kids, Shinichi has already loved Ran… he just doesn't want to admit it because he thought that Ran can't replicate his love, which in fact is not true… but for the past year, Shinichi overcame his timidity and finally decided to admit to Ran his feelings… since then, their friendship, somehow, lost its tightness… they have never talked to each other formally and Shinichi never visited Ran's house again… and neither do Ran… because of this, Ran became worried…

*RAN POV

Shinichi… I miss you so much… If you only knew my true feelings for you…

*END POV

This continued for a long time. But two days before the Valentine's…

*SHINICHI POV

This Valentine's… I promise… I must ask Ran to be my date… anything can happen… and I'll conquer it all…

*END POV

And then, Shinichi immediately walked to Ran's desk and said, "Be my date this Valentine's… I'll wait for you at the park… 1 o' clock sharp…"

After saying this, Shinichi hurriedly went outside and calmed himself…

Finally, the day Shinichi had been waiting for came… he was so excited that he got up so early (and even prepared breakfast for his mom and dad)… he mixed and matched his clothes to find the one that will suit him best… after 10 years (sarcastically speaking), he finally decided on his wardrobe… his blue collared shirt… the one he bought from London when he went there for a visit… "I need to look handsome…" after he left home, he immediately went to the flower shop and chocolate house to buy Ran some gifts… after this, he went to the park… he was early (infact, an hour early)… he waited for Ran and when his clock already reached one o' clock, he saw a girl wearing a blue spaghetti strapped dress… and her hair was neatly pony- tailed on the back… he found this girl very attractive and when the girl turned around, he saw that it was Ran… looking beautiful (as always in Shinichi's eyes)… he couldn't believe that the very pretty girl in front of him was Ran…

When Ran realized that Shinichi was absent minded, she approached him and slapped him on the face…

"why the hell did you do that?!" Shinichi shouted.

"'cause you're not replying to me! You're just staring as if something was wrong with me!" Rain shouted back.

When Shinichi realized what he had done, he quickly apologized and gave Ran the flowers and chocolates he bought for her…

"You don't have to do this Shinichi… you just wasted your money…" Rain said

"no… it's fine… it's Valentine's after all…"

After a few minutes of staring at the world blankly, Shinichi asked, "Where'd you want to go?"

"What?! You don't have any plans for today?"

"well… a lot of things came into my mind last night… I just couldn't decide what to do so I figured out that you might have a better idea…"

"hmm… actually, I don't have an idea either… why don't we just walk around the park until one of us figured something to do?"

"sounds reasonable… Let's go…"

While walking, Shinichi's heart beats quickly… he's so nervous… he didn't know what to do… and then, he suddenly stopped and just stood there… when Ran noticed it, she walked back to him and grabbed his hands… when Shinichi felt her hand, he locked hers into his and didn't let her slip her hand… Ran, at first, resisted… but Shinichi locked his hand tightly to hers… finally, she gave up and just walked with their hands holding each other…

*RAN POV

I've been waiting all this time Shinichi… I always wanted to do this… finally, my prayers were answered… I wish this day would never end…

*END POV

This scene went on for a few moments 'til the two found a coffee shop and decided to take a cup of coffee there. As usual, Shinichi ordered the plain black coffee while Ran had the latte and her favorite cheesecake.

While taking a sip there, Shinichi thinks deeply if he should state what he already feels towards Ran or will he save it for later. During this, Ran noticed that Shinichi was so much involved into thinking that he stares blankly at the sky. While she was wondering what he was thinking and what are they going to do next. Ran then broke the silence, "so Shinichi, where should we go next? I can't think of anywhere."

"huh?" is what all Shinichi replied.

"You're not paying attention to me, are you?"

"ah. Sorry for that. I was just thinking about something. Uhmm… should we go to the movies? I found a good one."

"it's fine… well, can I know what you're thinking? Cause you look like thinking about something really deep." Ran said while putting her cup of latte down.

"Secret for now Ran… you'll know it later anyway."

"hmph… that should be a surprise because it really gets me curious."

After the coffee shop, they went to the cinema as planned. Shinichi got the tickets for the newest movie about Sherlock Holmes and of course, this is no surprise for Ran because she knows how Shinichi is fascinated in watching mystery movies especially ones with Sherlock Holmes as the main character.

The movie lasted for about 2 hours. It was a bit dark when they got out of the cinema so they decided to have their dinner together. Shinihci brought Ran to a fancy restaurant. The ambience was really good and relaxing.

After having dinner, Shinichi finally got the courage to ask Ran to dance and tell her what he really feels.

*sweet music playing*

"May I have this dance?" Shinichi asked while handing his hand to Ran.

Ran is shy about this but she can't refuse because she also wants to dance and it's Shinichi who asked her. So, she just uttered a soft "Yes" to Shinichi.

Shinichi was holding her waist tight while Ran has wrapped her arms around him. At first, both were uncomfortable but after a few songs played, they got used to it and Shinichi tightened his grasp on Ran's waist. After this, he pulled Ran closer to him and told Ran, "I love you."

Ran was at first shocked by Shincihi's statement so when he noticed it, Shinichi said, "Don't worry. I'm not expecting you to feel the same. I just want you to know the truth. I want you to know how much I love you."

She was still shaken by his declaration and couldn't even say 'I love you' back to Shinichi so she just said, "Guess what Shinichi?"

"What is it?" Shinichi asked.

"I don't go out with a guy unless I like him too." Ran replied, smiling.

After hearing what Ran said, Shinichi was glad that Ran feels the same way too. And after that, Shinichi kissed Ran the way he knows she will know his true feelings for her.

_____

a/n: How was that? xD i actually finished writing this a year ago. but since i was too busy, i wasn't able to post this. haha. :) anyway, i hope you like it and please review! i'll appreciate them. and if you see grammatical errors, please let me know. arigatou- gozaimasu! :D


End file.
